wolfversetvfandomcom-20200213-history
Christopher Chamberlain
) | job= * Member of the * Member of (Formerly) * Member of (Currently) | species= * (Formerly;Originally) * ( / ) (Formerly) * Spirit (Currently) * | gender= * Male | family= * Thomas J. Chamberlain (Ancestor) * Unnamed Parents † * Esther Chamberlain † (Estranged Wife) * Rose Chamberlain (Adoptive Granddaughter) * Dahlia † (Paternal Older Sister) * Matthew Chamberlain † (Paternal Younger Brother) * Adalyn Chamberlain (Eldest Daughter) * Harrison Chamberlain (Eldest Son) * Katherine Chamberlain (Daughter) * Justinian Chamberlain (Step-Son) * Maverick Chamberlain (Step-Son) * Charlotte Chamberlain † (Daughter) * Elizabeth Chamberlain (Granddaughter) * Christopher Chamberlain I (Grandson) | height= * 6'0" (Feet) * 1.83 (Meters) | eye color= *Dark Blue-Gray | hair color= *Dark Brown (Currently) * White Blonde (Formerly) | actor= * * (Child) |cause of death = * Throat Slit |killed by = * Insidious}} of us have been through I'd gladly murder someone to insure the safety of your daughter. I will not rest until I know that she is safe.|Christopher to Charlie about Elizabeth Chamberlain}} Christopher Chamberlain is one of the most powerful witches in history. Christopher is the Norwegian counterpart of ; a from the previous show History Early History Christopher was born in a witch family in the Kingdom of Norway some time during the 10th Century. Christopher had an older sister named Dahlia and a younger brother named Matthew. It's implied that Christopher was close to his mother as she would later tell her son that his mother taught him about the starling bird's tune. He was once close to his sister but they had differing outlooks and different points of view which caused them to grow apart. Despite being born from a powerful witch bloodline, Christopher was not interested in the practice of , unlike his sister, who devoted herself to the Black Arts. Teenage Years Christopher admitted to his son that he was wild and extremely rebellious during his teenage years. He didn't care about anyone but himself. He was reckless, sadistic, cruel, misunderstood (because he was wasn't a first-born) and he did not appreciate being a . In he reveals that his father was abusive to him and he grow up unloved by both of his parents. When he turned 16, he grew a cold and rebellious streak. He even at one point teamed up with Insidious and inflicted pain upon a mass amount of innocent people. He also revealed that he was still a teenager when he married Esther and his first-born daughter Adalyn was born at the age of 19. By the time he was twenty he and Esther had their second child, their son Harrison Chamberlain and so forth. Unaware of the bargain the Esther and his sister Dahlia made, he never saw his daughter again. 1001-2013 In a flashback it is reavled that Christopher might have been the since he was born a - hybrid, but he was later turned into a by his wife. By the time his four other children were turned into vampires he took his two youngest children his twins Justinian and Maverick after hey were turned into vampire's and reversed the spell and made them along with himself. He hid their secret and made Esther think they were still vampires. Chris's true intention was to make all of his children immortal. After returning to Los Angeles and finding out that the Charlotte was pregnant with his , he soon takes her under her wing. and they both can't understand how she was able to be impregnated by Carson. Shortly after Elizabeth is born, she is taken by Insidious and two other witches, and Carson and Christopher try to find Charlie so they can help her save the baby. Shortly after Elizabeth is saved, Justinian and Charlie make the decision to fake Elizabeth's death in an attempt to protect her from . However, Maverick is adamant that there is nobody that can protect the baby more than he and her parents, however, Justinian reminds Maverick that there is one more person, Christopher. Joyed to see his baby granddaughter for the first time, Justinian explains to Christopher that in spite of their differences, there is nobody he would trust more with his daughter's life than him. Christopher is happy that Justinian wants him to look after Elizabeth as it will give her a shot at a human life, to which he promises he will do whatever necessary to protect the baby from her grandmother. Personality |-|Witch= Christopher is a devoted and loving father to his children prior to them becoming vampires. He wants the best for his children. |-|Original Vampire= Prior to Christopher's transformation into an Original, his emotions are heightened. He wasn't very devoted, but he was still loving to his children. He did have hatred for the , but never showing it (unlike Ansel) who set out to murder his children. |-|Immortal= After reversing the immortality spell, Christopher gained his devotion back, becoming a more loving father. After the birth of his step-granddaughter, he told Justin that he felt an indescribable love for her, vowing to destroy those who would ever harm Elizabeth. Physical Appearance Christopher is tall with short white hair and dark blue eyes. He has a close cropped beard and stubble across his upper lip (he normally shaves it). He is slim with a muscular build. Powers and Abilities |-|Witch= . Christopher is very talented in the Dark Arts. Christopher was able to hold that much power even when his body was not yet indestructible. He was also seen killing Justin, by making him bleed from the inside out, a spell that was later cast by Maverick to kill Insidious. He was able to desiccate both Carson and Maverick at once with little effort and without making physical contact with them. Christopher also demonstrated skill at teleporting instantly in a matter of seconds. Casting spells appeared to be of very little trouble for Christopher. Christopher Chamberlain is an extremely powerful witch. The mere mention of his name has struck fear and acknowledgement of his powers from many of his enemies, thanks to being from the Chamberlain bloodline. He is an extremely powerful witch and one of the first of his bloodline to use Dark Magic. He flung Insidious across the Abattoir with a simple gesture and subdued him with no need of an incantation. Another impressive feat was Christopher's ability to use healing spells. Even among witches, the ability to use magic to heal wounds is likely to be difficult and magically exhausting as Adalyn claims it had taken her years to learn, even for a skilled witch as for herself. This eventually culminated in the Life Force Linking spell. He had shown himself to be proficient in snapping bones, breaking necks, and ripping/puncturing flesh with only simple hand gestures, and can easily use telekinesis to rip a heart from a victim's chest. His only intellectual equal is Carson who was barely able to outsmart Christopher.}} |-|Vampire= Christopher possessed all the standard powers of an Original Vampire. He did have incredible strength and speed and he did equal his son and his strength was slightly greater than the rest of his children. His speed was greater than Maverick and this is seen when Maverick could not catch him even with his own speed. He possessed all the standard powers and abilities of one, but to a much greater extent compared to his children, likely due to being stronger as a human before he was turned. |-|Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid= Christopher possessed the standard powers of a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid. |-|Night King= As revealed by Justin, Chris is the "Night King". Shortly after joining the ancestors, they turned him into the Night King as a punishment for helping the Original Family save the then Unborn Elizabeth Chamberlain. Although he has not been observed engaging in single combat, Chris presumably has enhanced strength. Weaknesses |-|Witch= Christopher is susceptible to the forces of witchcraft. Like all creatures, Christopher can be undone by powerful magic, however, according to Insidious, it would require power equivalent to Christopher (or greater) to defeat him. |-|Vampire= Christopher had the typical weakness of an Original Vampire. |-|Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid= Christopher had the typical weakness of a Non-Original werewolf-vampire hybrid/ |-|Night King= The Current weaknesses of Christopher are currently unknown. Relationships Elizabeth Chamberlain Christopher is Elizabeth's biological grandfather. Chris loves and cares for her dearly, Chris protects her fiercely and would destroy any threat that comes the child's way. He claims that he does right by her and only her. Christopher is committed to protecting her like her father, and he has a very good relationship with her. Maverick Chamberlain Maverick is Christopher's youngest and favourite child, considered to be the apple of his eye by Carson. Despite what Christopher's father put him through he was soft and loving to Maverick when he was a child. Esther later says that Maverick had a light about him that was able to make even the hardest man he knew smile. Name * The name Christopher is a Greek name. In Greek the meaning of the name Christopher is:From the Greek word meaning 'carrier of Christ', Famous bearer: St Christopher, patron Saint of travellers, is believed to have carried the Christ-child across a river. * The last name Chamberlain is of Old French origin, and is an occupational name for a chamberlain, that is an official in charge of the private chambers of his master; the term was later a title of high rank. The derivation of this name is from the Old French and Anglo-Norman French "c(h)ambrelain, cambrelane, cambrelen©", chamberlain. The Italian cognate "camerlengo" was given to a manager of a pontifical court. Trivia * It was revealed by Chris himself that Justin is not a killer. He is. Gallery Christopher Chamberlain has a ' '